falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ultracite power armor
}} The ultracite power armor is a set of power armor in Fallout 76. Background The Ultracite Power armor was developed by the Brotherhood of Steel, after the Great War, by heavily modifying the design of the standard T-51 power armor. The use of ultracite as a key material for the armor allowing for additional armor plating and radiation shielding, at the cost of increased strain on the suit's cooling systems. Primarily developed by the Lost Hills chapter, the plans allowing such modifications were transmitted to the organization's Appalachia chapter by Scribe Hailey Takano. When reviewed by the Appalachian scribes, it was discovered that the suit's schematics had a flaw in it's cooling system, which would cause constant leaking if implemented. Scribe Grant McNamara managed to rectify these problems and sent the updated design to Paladin Taggerdy for review.Fort Defiance terminal entries: Ultracite Power Armor However, the chapter was unable to produce an example of the suit, due to the difficulty in acquiring necessary components, before being wiped out during their attempts to eradicate the scorchbeasts. The Lost Hills chapter likewise never produced any of these suits, as the communication satellites failed, preventing further communications, and the Ultracite needed for the suit was a resource unique to the Appalachia area.Fort Defiance terminal entries: Satellite is Down Characteristics The Ultracite is one of the two most powerful models of power armor in Fallout 76, offering the greatest ballistic protection, with energy and radiation defenses second only to the X-01 power armor. It's the armor of choice for heading into areas dense with the Scorched or facing off against Vertibots. As with all power armor helmets, the helmet protects against contracting waterborne diseases. Visually it is extremely similar to the T-51 power armor, but modified with additional plating bolted to the pauldrons, a thicker breastplate with added vents, and the muzzle of the helmet lengthening up and splitting the lenses. Armor parts ;Level 50 Crafting Table updated to reflect lowering of requirements in the 1/29/2019 patch. No further changes have been made as of Fallout 76 patch 1.1.0.8 on 03/13/2019. Repairing Table updated to reflect lowering of requirements in the 1/29/2019 patch. Note that requirements for repairing the helmet were not lowered. It is cheaper to craft one than to repair one until this is corrected. No further changes have been made as of 05/12/2019. Armor modifications Helmet Torso Arms Legs Material Material modifications are available after purchasing the necessary entitlement in the Atomic Shop. All paints require 2 oil, 2 plastic, and 2 steel per element. Variant * Strangler heart power armor - quest reward from Vault Mission: Dead in the Water. Locations * Belly of the Beast: A full set is awarded after completing the Brotherhood of Steel quest. No crafting required. * Fort Defiance: A full set of plans is available on Taggerdy's terminal on the top floor of Fort Defiance which is accessible after completing Belly of the Beast. * Plans for individual pieces can be acquired as random loot for slaying the scorchbeast queen. References Category:Fallout 76 power armor es:Servoarmadura de Ultracita ru:Ультрацитовая силовая броня uk:Ультрацитова силова броня